Cartman's Dirty Secret
by phatpuppy
Summary: Cartman has a dirty little secret. But when Kyle starts to catch on, will Cartman be able to keep it hidden? Or will he have to let everything out? - Kyman
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, soo this is my first fan-fic on here, or first fan-fic EVER!, so please take it easy on me c: I love South Park and I've grown to liking to the Kyman pairing :P I tried to make sure to keep everyone in character and tried not to go overboard. Well, here ya go! Enjoy :)**

Those big, bright emerald eyes stared deeply into the other boy's. Glistening with happiness and beauty. His soft, beautiful lips curled up into a cute, heart-shattering smile. His green ushanka remaining planted on the top of his head as thick, beautifully flaming curls peered out from underneath the hat and lay at rest on the boy's face. He leaned over the other child, his soft, minty breathe captivating the other as he leaned in closer. The heat from the smaller boy's body was enough to make the other boy go bananas and want to grab him into a tight bear hug, never wanting to let him go. But as soon as the bigger boy stretched out his arms and reached in for the hug, the smaller boy smirked and threw himself back, away from the inviting hug. Giggles and laughs roared from the emerald-eyed boy. He glared deeply into the other boy's chocolate brown eyes and planted his word on an arrow as he threw them at the larger boy, piercing him straight into his heart.

"Faggot."

Cartman flung his arms up into the air, screaming and shaking his head madly as he forced himself out of the mad dream. When his screaming stopped, he stared into blankness, his breathing heavy and quick as he sat there staring around the room. His medium-length brown hair was tossed around and extremely messy from the fit he had created. The breathing began to slow down to a more slow, peaceful breathe. He began to look around the room, sweat dripping from his forehead as he began to collect to his thoughts and think back to his horrific nightmare. When everything was finally clear to him, Cartman's face burned a slight red as his emotions went crazy and his throat burned as he yelled.

"GODDAMMIT, KAHL!"

Cartman approached his friends at the bus stop. He was rather silent this time though. He usually had something to say, but not this time. This time, he felt like keeping to himself for a little bit. Kyle and Stan didn't fully acknowledge Cartman, other than his strange silent behavior. The boys stayed silent for about 2 minutes, Cartman finally awkwardly breaking the silence.

" So…" Cartman carried his 'so', "where's Kenny at?" Cartman asked. Stan and Kyle became slightly confused at Cartman's sudden worry and care for the poor kid. The two other boys remained silent. Cartman grew slightly frustrated, but kept his anger held back the best his could. "Ahem… I said where is Kenny, you gahs?" Cartman repeated as calmly as he could.

"He's sick." Stan finally spoke up. Cartman turned his head and looked at Stan, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"What do ya mean 'he's sick'?" Cartman asked, hoping to continue on the conversation and cover up his "strange behavior".

"What the hell do you think I mean?" Stan glared at Cartman. "He's fucking sick, dude." Kyle then turned and faced Cartman, his emerald eyes piercing into Cartman with great force.

"Besides, since when did you fucking care about Kenny?" Kyle glared, continuing on for Stan.

"Since… since… since he's usually here! Damn, get that fucking sand outta your vagina, Kahl." Cartman tried to make an excuse, avoiding Kyle's gaze at all cost.

"I don't have any sand in my vagina!" Kyle spat. "And I think it's mighty strange how you all of a sudden just give a damn about Kenny." Kyle explained, anger beginning to boil in him.

"Oh, so what? Is it fucking illegal for me to have a heart every once in awhile?" Cartman snarled, continuing to keep his gaze away from the Jewish boy.

"No, not illegal," Kyle started out calmly. "Just out of the ordinary and it more than likely means that you are up to no fucking good!" Kyle yelled, jabbing his finger into Cartman's meaty chest. Cartman turned and glared at Kyle, but felt he made the biggest mistake ever. He stared into Kyle's big bright eyes. He could see that Kyle was angry, but at the same time, he could still see the beauty and happiness that he had seen in his dream. Yet, he could feel the crushing harshness of Kyle's gaze at the same time. Then, the word began to repeat in Cartman's head. "Faggot". It repeated over and over again. Crushing him more and more, silently and out of view of the other boys.

"Cartman!" Kyle screeched in Cartman's face. Cartman snapped back into reality. He stared at Kyle, shock raining down upon him. "What the hell is your problem, dude?" Kyle exclaimed. Cartman shook his head as he looked away from Kyle, feeling his face beginning to burn.

"N-nothing. I'm completely f-f-fine…" Cartman stuttered, trying to hide his red face. Kyle backed off, sharing a glance with Stan. His super best friend shrugged and they turned their attention back to Cartman, who had turned his back to them and stared away until his face had lightened up, which it was starting to anyways.

"You okay, dude?" Kyle asked. Cartman felt his face heat back up. He grew slightly angry.

"You goddamn cute ass Jew." Cartman mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Kyle squeaked out. Cartman felt his face grow even hotter. He swore that it was about to rush into flames and melt his flesh away.

"I-I said that I uh… That I'm completely fine. I am totally fine, Kahl." Cartman chuckled to himself. He turned back around to face the other two boys, his face had lightened up and he no longer felt like he was on fire. Stan and Kyle exchanged confused looks, but then shrugged it off. The bus had arrived and the trio climbed up on board and waited to get to school.

Cartman sat down in the empty seat in front of Stan and Kyle. He leaned back into the seat and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Why couldn't this all be a dream? Just some wild fucking dream that he could easily wake up to and not actually have these strange feelings for his enemy. Cartman closed his eyes and tried to gather himself as they were heading on to pick up the rest of the students.

"Dude, I'm telling you, there is seriously something wrong with Cartman." Kyle's voice slightly peered up. Cartman's chocolate eyes widened in shock. What in god's name was he talking about? Cartman rolled over and faced towards the window and pressed his ear against the seat, so people would think that he was resting.

"Well, I'm not saying that there isn't anything wrong with fatass. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be trying to get involved with it. Every time Cartman is up to something, you get involved and get us all in trouble and you get more blame than any of us." Stan explained. Cartman's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I know, I know." Kyle exclaimed. "But didn't you see how he was looking at me at the bus stop?"

"Yeah, I noticed. It was weird. But that doesn't really mean anything." Stan tried to even things out.

"Dude, it was creepy! Cartman has _never_ looked at me like that before… ever." Kyle mumbled, his voice getting a little lower.

"I know, man. But just because Cartman stared you down like that doesn't mean anything. I mean, look at all the weird shit he's done with you, or have you try to do, in the past?"

"Yeah true." Kyle's voice was almost too low for Cartman to hear now. "But lately, I've been starting to wonder about how he thinks about me. I mean, the way he's been looking at me for these past few weeks now. Him all the time fucking touching me and getting close, but at the same time trying to keep his face out of view, like he's hiding something." Kyle stated. The two boys were frozen for a moment; apparently they were deep in thought.

"Well…. I mean… Yeah he has been acting weird around you lately and…" Stan's words froze. "Wait a minute… are you trying to say that Cartman might like you?" Stan asked, his voice piercing in concern. Cartman's eyes widened in fear. He almost began to shake as he tried to stay calm and not put any attention on himself.

"Well, sort of." Kyle mumbled. Cartman didn't know how to react to anything anymore. "Of course, there is always the fact that he IS simply Cartman and he's probably just having one of those mental breakdowns that he usually has…"

"But…"

"But… there is still the chance that Cartman does have a thing for me." Kyle continued on for Stan. Stan sighed and placed his feet up against the seat, leaning back into his own and resting.

"Maybe he does, Kyle. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing for you, either way, just be careful around fatass. You know how he is with this kind of shit." Stan warned softly to his super best friend.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be careful around him. I'm not really gonna say anything until he somehow blurts it out on his own. You know how he is." Kyle giggled. Stan giggled along with him. The subject was officially changed, leaving Cartman drowning in his own pool of fear. Kyle is already suspicious. So how much longer before he actually finds out? Cartman sighed deeply and rested his face in arms as they rested on his knees. He now not only had to worry about saying and/or doing the wrong thing to Kyle, but now he had to be careful and try not to slip out by accident. This was going to be very, very difficult.

**Aaand that's the end of chapter 1! :) Hope you liked it. If I made any errors please go easy on me. Chapter 2 will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2! I feel like this chapter sucks kinda compared to chapter 1, but its the best I could do :I And I know there seems to be alot of conversation in this and I'm sowwy :c**

**Also, I made this chapter a bit longer so I don't have to keep making more chapters. Don't want it too long :P**

**Anywaayys enjoy!**

Cartman stood at his locker, gathering his things and preparing for a rather slow day at school. He was scared to go into the classroom for fear that he would end up staring Kyle down again. He sighed deeply and stared even harder into the blank space of his locker. Cartman began to hear people walking by him, familiar voices. And hearing someone speak to him as well. "Faggot" was echoed through his ears and into his brain as he heard someone from behind him say this as they walked by. Cartman whirled around and faced 3 familiar faces behind him as they were walking by. Anger boiled in his veins as he gripped hold of Craig Tucker's shirt and yanked him up close and personal to his face.

"The fuck did you say to me Craig!?" Cartman growled into Craig's face, his face red and burning in anger.

"The fuck are you talking about, fat boy!?" Craig snarled back.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about, faggot!" Cartman yelled, violently shaking the thin boy around in his arms.

"I-I honestly don't!" Craig squealed, growing terrified. "Like r-r-really!" Cartman threw Craig out of his grasp. Other kids began to notice and started to gather around. Cartman looked over at the other two boys who were almost in fright at his sudden outburst of anger. Cartman lunged at Clyde Donavon and Tweek Tweak, fear washing over their bodies.

"Which one of you motherfuckers said it!?" Cartman screamed, having everyone's full attention now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Clyde grumbled.

"ACK! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Tweek squealed in fright. Cartman glared in the two smaller boy's eyes. He could tell that apparently, they weren't lying. At least he didn't think they were.

"Let go of them fatass!" a familiar voice piped in. Cartman turned and looked to find Stan marching over to Cartman and the others. Cartman threw the two boys away and faced Stan.

"Oh, of course you'd come to the rescue!" Cartman mocked. "Is your boyfriend gonna show up too?" Stan grew pissed and gripped hold of Cartman's jacket and held onto the larger boy.

"What is your fucking problem!?" Stan growled at Cartman, his baby blue eyes glaring into Cartman's chocolate ones.

"My problem? My problem? MY fucking problem!? You mean the fact that everyone is shouting out to me that I'm a faggot! That's my fucking problem, Stan!?" Cartman screamed into Stan's face.

"What!?" Craig, Clyde and Tweek squealed simultaneously. Cartman and Stan snapped their heads around to the trio. The three boys had looks of utter confusion on their faces. Craig, however, grew a little more angry than confused.

"The fuck do you mean 'everyone is shouting out that you're a faggot'!?" Craig yelled. "No one called you a faggot you psychotic fat piece of shit!" Craig finished off, pointing a lean finger at Cartman. Cartman's anger was slightly replaced by confusion, but anger still raged on.

"Oh don't even try that bullshit, Craig! I fucking heard one of you call me a faggot!" Cartman yelled back.

"No one called you a faggot, dumbass! You're just hearing shit!" Clyde peered in.

"We didn't even know you were standing there!" Tweek squeaked at the larger boy. Cartman looked back over to Stan who was now irritated and pissed off. Cartman began to realize that Stan didn't believe him. He gripped hold of Stan's hands, but not forcefully and began to plead.

"I heard them call me a faggot. I fucking heard it, Stan!" Cartman tried to back up his story. Stan gripped hold of Cartman's coat even harder, nearly tearing it in the process.

"The only thing you'll be hearing is the sound of your fucking teeth coming out if you don't shut your mouth." Stan threatened. Cartman began to furiously shake as he tried to get the smaller boy to let go of his tight grip on his coat. Stan began to shake at Cartman, giving revenge out for Craig, Clyde and Tweek. Stan started to shake Cartman harder until he felt a person of their same height jump in and struggle to push them back. Cartman almost started to punch back until he saw the flash of green break in between him and Stan.

"Stop it!" he heard that very familiar, that very cute voice screech out to him and Stan. But Cartman ignored the commands. The only thing he could notice of that voice was that it was the same voice calling out to him. The voice that caused him to attack Craig and the others. The voice that possessed him into thinking that the other kids were making fun of him. Cartman shook his head as he lifted himself up from the ground. He completely forgot about being held onto by Stan and had been easily pushed onto the ground. Cartman lifted his head up and saw him standing there, giving him a look of confusion and anger.

"What the fuck is your problem, Cartman?" Kyle growled. Cartman stared. Everyone of their class was officially surrounding the boys and watched in wonder. Cartman stared at Kyle. The boy's emeralds were so captivating, but Cartman tried not to let it get the best of him. He remembered earlier at the bus stop and that was not a very pleasant thing to experience, but thankfully it was a very close call. But those damn eyes got hold of him again. Then Cartman could see it; the fire. The fire that was dancing in Kyle's eyes. Only, it seemed more to be beating around in rage rather than dance in peace and happiness like it usually did. So mean and hateful, yet so sweet and innocent that Jewish boy's eyes were. Cartman stared, swearing on his mother's life that he saw the whole galaxy floating around in those green orbs of wonder.

"Goddammit Cartman what is going on with you!?" Cartman's fantasy was interrupted by Kyle's screeching at him.

"You're eyes…" Cartman mindlessly mumbled a bit too loudly. Cartman then pushed himself back into reality, only to find Kyle peering at him, his face only inches apart from his own and Kyle's hands grasped at his coat in a gentle sort of fashion. But shock was raining on Kyle's face, along with all of the other students. Cartman took himself a second to realize what he had just said. He began to feel his heart pound against his chest and his face burn as it turned red. Kyle had backed up a bit from Cartman's face and let go of the big boy's coat.

"W-w-what…?" Kyle muttered. Cartman felt his eyes almost draw up. Before he could even began to try to come up with an excuse the bell rang for everyone to get to class.

"Weeeell that was fun!" Cartman shouted as he jolted up from the ground, collecting his things rather violently. "It's been fun gahs, but I think we should be going now, eh?" Cartman chuckled nervously as he pushed himself away from the crowds and began to run to class, leaving Kyle to stare into nothing. He couldn't believe what he had heard Cartman say. What if he was right? What if Cartman really did like him? He wasn't sure. Stan had broke Kyle out of his trance and led him on to class.

"… and then he was like 'Oh, Mr. Garrison you shouldn't have!' and I told him 'Oh, but I did!' and then he…" Mr. Garrison ranted on about his newly acquired "relationship", boring the class incredibly.

"Dude, I could've sworn that Mr. Garrison wasn't really gay anymore…" Kyle whispered to Stan. Stan shrugged and slouched back down in his seat and continued folding mini paper airplanes. Cartman stared on at Kyle, hoping no one would notice. Especially Kyle. He watched as Kyle twirled a few silky curls around in his finger and would tug at them, then let them go and allowed them to spring back up in the air, like little whirls of flames. Cartman found it quite adorable. The Jewish boy seemed mindless to his hair playing. But completely noticed the larger boy's eyes upon him.

"This is going to go on all day, isn't it…?" Kyle whispered to Cartman. Snapping back out of his trance Cartman's cheeks turned a slight pink, but he shook it off and smirked at Kyle.

"Oh, well Kyle, it is really quite hard to not notice a queer when they are pulling a queer act." Cartman snickered quietly, pointing out Kyle's hair playing.

"The fuck you mean by that?" Kyle hissed, his face beginning to turn red.

"Only queers playing with their hair..."

"And you watching make it equally gay." Kyle fired back to Cartman.

"Don't you _DARE_ call ME gay, you fucking Jewish gaywad!" Cartman snarled a bit too loudly.

"Eric! Kyle! Do we have a problem!?" Mr. Garrison shouted out to the two boys, slamming his fist on the desk and forcefully standing up from his seat, nearly knocking over his chair.

"N-no sir!" Kyle piped. Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a pouting sort of fashion.

"Oh no, no we got a problem Mr. Garrison." Cartman stated. Mr. Garrison walked over from his desk and faced the entire class.

"Oh? Then state you're reasoning, Eric." Mr. Garrison demanded rather furiously, placing his hands on hips.

"I am being distracted by this queer, right next to me." Cartman stated in a matter-of-fact tone and pointed at Kyle. "This Jewish-rat queer is acting like such a queer right in front of me and it's disturbing me. A lot…" the large boy finished his statement. Mr. Garrison stared, irritated but not as violent as before.

"Really, Eric? You're accusing Kyle of 'queer acts' when you're the little fucktard who's raping him with your eyes!" Mr. Garrison threw his excuses to Cartman. Cartman felt taken aback and shocked at the outburst from his teacher. Not that Mr. Garrison was being foul with his students, but him calling him out for staring. Cartman's face grew red and he tried to protest against this statement.

"Staring? Staring? Let me remind you that I did in fact say '_distracted'_." Cartman tried to get his point across. "And if I am not mistaken, distracted means that you are 'being distracted by someone or something doing something that is enslaving your attention from what you were really paying attention to'. Am I not correct on this?" Cartman began with his manipulative speech, hoping to get the teacher away from the thought of him.

"Yes Eric, but –"

"Okay! Then why am I getting accused of something that I simply could not help to have happen to me? Jews are dirty and can distract you easily and I was easily distracted. Explain to me how I'm being accused of what that little rat did to me." Cartman stated, trying to get everyone on his side. Kyle crossed his arms annoyingly and decided to just let Cartman rant on.

"You're being accused instead of Kyle because you were staring him down like a hawk before he even started fucking with his hair, you dumbass." Mr. Garrison explained, putting a bit of fact in his voice. "So I'm thinking that that obviously means that Kyle didn't do shit to 'distract' you." Cartman's jaw dropped, his face turned red and he glanced around the room at everyone who was clearly not on his side. Cartman grew angry and yelled.

"This is fucking BULLSHIT!"

"Now Eric, you're going to apologize to Kyle for your excuses of something completely harmless." Principal Victoria stated calmly to Cartman. The large boy was angry. "Do you understand?" Cartman sighed heavily.

"Yes, Principal Victoria." Cartman mumbled slowly, looking down at the ground and almost practically ignoring the principal.

"Alright, you head on out and I'm going to bring Kyle in." Principal Victoria addressed Cartman. He walked out of the office and sat down on the bench next to the office door. Kyle walked up, glared at Cartman and walked in the office. Cartman scoffed and crossed his arms. He sat there waiting for Principal Victoria to finish talking to Kyle and giving him pretty much the same speech as he received. Cartman stared at the floor, irritated and embarrassed. He couldn't believe that Mr. Garrison threw him under the bus like that. Actually… he could. But he didn't think that he'd be so quick to do that to him. Cartman sighed and began to wonder if Principal Victoria was telling Kyle the same thing that he was told. She probably wasn't, but it didn't matter. He was in a bit of trouble too. Cartman began to feel his stomach turn and lurch as he heard the door to the Principal's Office open. Kyle slumped out of the classroom and faced Cartman, Principal Victoria following behind Kyle.

"Now Eric, you need to apologize to Kyle for what you have started." The Principal began. Cartman turned his head and crossed his arms. Kyle was already irritated, but had officially grown more irritated with Cartman's childishness.

"Eric, apologize to Kyle right now." Principal Victoria demanded. Cartman pouted, keeping his gaze away from the Jewish boy and the Principal.

"Will you just apologize to me fatass so we can get to lunch!?" Kyle growled at Cartman gradually growing more and more irritated at Cartman. Cartman groaned forcefully and threw himself off of the bench and faced Kyle.

"I am sorry Kahl for accusing you for something completely retarded and true… Do you forgive me?" Cartman asked slowly and emotionlessly, looking at the ceiling and avoiding Kyle's eyes. Kyle's irritation had gotten greater than before now.

"Do you forgive him, Kyle?" Principal Victoria asked Kyle.

"No! He didn't even really apologize because he just said it was true!" Kyle squeaked.

"Na-uh! I still said I was sorry so that still counts!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does…"

"Kyle, he did apologize, now forgive him." The Principal's voice was rather demanding and forceful. Kyle looked up from Principal Victoria, down to Cartman who had a smirk on his face. His face grew red in anger. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his fist and nearly breaking the skin in his palms.

"I forgive you." Kyle mumbled deeply below his breathe. Cartman leaned forward and batted his eyes to Kyle.

"Hmm, what was that Kahl?" Cartman asked a little flirtatiously. Kyle gritted his teeth and began to shake.

"I forgive you, Cartman…"

"And…"

"And I'm sorry for distracting you during class." The Jewish boy grumbled lowly, yet loud enough for Cartman to hear. Cartman smiled and backed away from Kyle.

"That's a good little Jew." He cooed and pinched at Kyle's cheek. He felt satisfied now.

"Good, you two may go onto lunch now." Principal Victoria stated happily and calmly. Cartman sighed and thanked the Principal. Kyle and he then left, walking side by side, heading to the cafeteria. Cartman stepped over a bit closer to Kyle, almost close enough to feel Kyle's body heat radiating off of him. He could have sworn that he could smell Kyle. Sweet and fresh, almost like strawberries. Cartman moved in closer, wanting to inhale more of this sweet, fresh goodness that was pouring off of Kyle. He felt almost hypnotized. Like Kyle was standing right there in front of him, smiling and motioning his hand towards him; telling him to come closer and closer. Cartman could feel him; he could feel Kyle against him. A tight warm hug embracing the two together and blacking them out from the world. Ignoring everyone and everything around them. No one else mattered, no one else was there. Just those two. Cartman could smell Kyle's hair perfectly. So fresh and sweet, a gentle touch to his nose. The smell was so strong that it felt as if his face was in Kyle's hair.

"What the FUCK are you doing Cartman!?" Kyle screeched. Cartman snapped his eyes open. He had his arms wrapped around Kyle tightly. He had already pulled Kyle's hat almost completely off of his head, exposing his flaming red curls; his face was almost buried in Kyle's bouncy flames. Cartman lifted up and stared into Kyle's blazing emerald orbs. He saw anger and shock coursing through the green irises. Kyle scanned Cartman's thick face, feeling his own burning red from… he wasn't sure what. Cartman could feel his cheeks turn red with embarrassment as he stared at Kyle, he couldn't believe what he had done. This felt unreal to him. Now he was for sure that Kyle was really going to hate him.

"Umm… I uhh… Well Kahl… I… I…" Cartman was completely lost for words; unable to bear anything.

"What… in God's fucking name… are you doing to me…?" Kyle continued staring, his cheeks bright red.

"I'm just… I…" Cartman let go of Kyle slowly, placing his hat back on his red head. "I wasn't doing anything." He backed away slowly from Kyle.

"You were groping me…"

"Was not…"

"Yeah… you sort of were… What the hell has gotten into you lately?" Kyle's voice was quiet, almost to a whisper. Cartman continued to watch Kyle, feeling his stomach turn and flip and flop around. He could barely feel his insides anymore. He was hurting, and badly. He felt like he was going to be sick. He just pulled a move on Kyle without even noticing and Kyle was standing there staring him down and shocked as fuck. Cartman couldn't hold it back anymore. All of this tossing and turning of emotions was teasing and tickling at his stomach. Making it squeeze and loop around. And he exploded. Kyle flung himself back as Cartman vomited all over the floor and in his direction. Cartman had never gotten sick in a situation like this, but this time was different. And he couldn't hold it anymore. Cartman covered his mouth after his load was released. He stared at a shocked and disgusted Kyle. And then he heard that word revive and repeat itself in his head while no mouths were moved. "Faggot". Cartman could feel tears well in his eyes and he couldn't be there any longer. So he ran. He ran faster than he ever could, darting out of the school's front doors and ran home, not daring to look back.

**And there ya go! I'll work on chapter 3 when I get my science make-up work out of the way. Hope this wasn't too much for you guys. Hope you likey c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyy! Finally! Here it is! Chapter 3. The final chapter. Fucking finally if you ask me. I finally thought up of an ending that wasn't too cheesy or stupid. Least I don't think this is. Characters are slightly OOC probably. Sorry about that :/ Anyyywaaaays, here it is!**

**Enjoy :3**

Cartman lay in bed, mindlessly sobbing into his hands; tissues lay scattered around his bed and floor. He couldn't believe what had happened at school. He felt so embarrassed and heart-broken about what had happened in front of Kyle. Cartman very rarely felt embarrassment, but this was different. He rarely suffered from a broken heart, but this was also different. He left the school, still feeling sick and even puked at least 3 times since returning home. His stomach turning and twisting violently as he could barely contain the sick feeling of his good and bad emotions, combining and smashing into each other. Cartman felt angry and sad at the same time. He couldn't seem to find which feeling had a greater affect on him though. It all seemed so fuzzy and confusing and made the large boy sick to his stomach. The bad feeling gave him a slightly more positive feeling, but all the while the positive – more emotion filled – feeling gave him a negative and sickening feeling. All these twists and turns. They compared to nowhere _near_ a rollercoaster ride at an amusement park. Cartman could feel another rage of vomit begin to boil up in his lungs. He held it back the best he could. '_No. Must fight it off. I'm not going to be sick. I am NOT going to be sick!'_ Cartman thought to himself, fighting off his sickness and trying to avoid barfing again. He couldn't get nor understand why he kept feeling this way. Especially towards that stupid fucking Jew. That was something he really shouldn't be getting sick and feely towards. But Cartman couldn't help it. He liked the little ginger Jew. That was something he couldn't control. It just happened. '_Why does this shit always fucking happen to me? Why not someone else? Why not make that Jersey bitch go through this shit?_' Cartman continued thinking to himself, feeling hot tears begin to well up in his hazel eyes. He hated this almost more than he hated Wendy Testaburger. Nothing will overbeat that hatred. Cartman managed hold back the tears, wiping his face with a sleeved hand. He sighed deeply and slouched back down into his bed, hoping to try and sleep off this shitty day.

*Knock knock knock* Cartman shifted in his sleep. Hearing a faint knocking sound at his door.

*Knock knock knock* He heard it again, this time there was a bit more force in it.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Cartman jolted from his half disturbed slumber. Cartman looked around furiously. Everything was spinning as his mind tried to reassure itself. The large boy shifted a bit from his current spot, placing his hands on his head and rubbing his fingers through his ruffled brunette hair.

"Cartman!" that squeaky voiced piped through behind his closed door. "Open the damn door, fatass!" Cartman groaned quietly to himself. Out of all the people in the world there is to be greeted by at this current moment, it has to be this faggot. Cartman found himself facing his door and gripping hold of the doorknob, swinging it open. Cartman's expression went from blank, to agitated in a matter of seconds when he saw those big emerald eyes staring at him back with an equally annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Jew?" Cartman growled lowly, not meaning anything by his insult. The large boy lowered his eyes down from the Jew's pretty face and stared at the thick history and math books clutched tightly in the smaller boy's grip. Cartman raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "The hell are those for?" He added to his earlier question.

"It's the work you missed, fatass." Kyle snarled at the brunette. Cartman didn't even feel agitated anymore. He sighed lightly and turned around, starting to walk back over to his bed. Kyle huffed an annoyed sigh and walked in behind Cartman, placing the books on said boy's computer desk.

"So Garrison couldn't seem to just leave the work away from me, huh? He knows I won't do it." Cartman implied. Kyle kept his back to Cartman, staring at the wall as he thought.

"Yeah well, you know how he is." There was a pause for a few seconds. "Cartman, you should really do your work. You got lucky that you passed 3rd grade. Don't fuck it up now." Kyle continued. Cartman lied back down in his bed. He kept his gaze on the Jewish boy's back, refusing to look down any further. Cartman didn't want to feel perverted in the ill situation he was in right now. Kyle turned around and faced Cartman. Cartman stared into those gorgeous green eyes. It was almost too much for Cartman. Cartman started to feel what felt like butterflies in his stomach. But it wasn't…

He felt himself get close to puking. He didn't want to… he couldn't, shouldn't! Cartman held it back. He tried to look down at his lap, to avoid looking into the kike's manipulative eyes. He hoped that this would cease he urges to vomit. Thankfully, it did. Now he knows how Stan feels. There was shuffling Cartman could hear in front of him. He lifted his view up a bit. Kyle was heading for the door. The only thought Cartman could think of was '_Thank fucking GOD_!' Cartman rested his head against his pillow, sliding down a bit and got ready to rest some more. But the Jew froze at the doorway to Cartman's room. Cartman opened his left eye and looked over to Kyle. He just stood there. Doing nothing. It's like time had frozen him. Cartman didn't understand it. He almost didn't want to.

"Why are you being like this?" Kyle asked slowly and calmly. Cartman froze. He knew exactly what this was about.

"Like what?" He asked, pretending that he had no fucking clue what was going on.

"The awkward silences, the random staring, touching me, getting sick to your stomach for no apparent reason…" Kyle allowed his voice to trail off. That sick, twisty feeling Cartman was getting a few minutes ago had returned. He knew this question would come from that Jew. He fucking knew it would.

"Kahl… I have no clue what you are talking about." Cartman stated. He saw the Jew's fist clench up for a few seconds, then release them again. Cartman knew that Kyle was irritated now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cartman!" Kyle spat at the large boy, spinning on his heels to face him. "You've been acting so fucking strange around me lately, and I want a goddamn answer!" Cartman was stuck. Time had stopped his mind. Usually Cartman would have a smart response to give to Kyle, but he was lost. He was completely out of it. He didn't know what to do or say. It irritated Kyle. The Jew boy scoffed in annoyance. "Do you not have anything to say?" he squeaked out. Cartman stared. '_Might as well just get it out…_' He thought to himself.

"What is there to say, Kahl?" he began lowly.

"What?"

"With everything I feel right about now, I can't think of anything to say. With you yelling at me like this, there's nothing that should be said. So what is there to say, Kahl?" Cartman stated in a slightly agitated tone.

"What is going on, Cartman?" Kyle asked, softening up a little bit.

"Nothing… don't worry about it, Jew." Cartman stated turning his head slightly in the opposite direction.

"Cartman…" the smaller boy's voice was gentler this time. "You can tell me, dude. What is it?"

"It… it just… it's a secret." Cartman mumbled, but kept it loud enough for Kyle to barely hear. Kyle was silent for a little bit. Cartman took a slight glance at him in the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw the Jew grinning.

"What kind of secret?"

"Just a… a secret… Nothing you should be too concerned about."

"I'm not taking that for an answer, Cartman." Kyle, as calm as can be, tried to urge the truth out of Cartman.

"Ugh. It involves my emotions." Cartman swiftly stated.

"What else?"

"Jesus Christ, Kahl…"

"Just what else?" Cartman was annoyed by the Jew's pushiness.

"And a person. There! That's all I'm fucking saying!" Cartman growled. Kyle stared at the larger boy. Cartman kept his gaze away from the other boy. Until he heard giggling. Cartman sharply turned his head, facing the smaller kid.

"You find something funny, kike!?" Cartman yelled. He could feel his anger spark.

"So… so you like someone?" Kyle asked calmly. Cartman's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Maybe…" Kyle gave a slight snort at the answer. Cartman looked back to Kyle, his cheeks turning a darker shade with each passing second. Kyle placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. He looked down to the carpet floor, shuffling his feet around. It was silent again. That long awkward silence came through. It was so quiet that if a mouse farted you could hear it echo the hallways. Or how it seemed to Cartman anyways. The large boy kept his eyes on the smaller one, watching for any reactions or strange movements. But nothing. The boy seemed too focused, yet so calm and relaxed. It was almost scary.

"It's okay, Cartman." Kyle started slowly. He lifted his head up, his emerald orbs glistening and glowing brightly. "I know exactly what it is." Kyle gave off a small, sweet smile. Cartman felt his heart melt. So Kyle knew. Kyle knew how he felt. He felt ecstatic. Cartman couldn't help but to grin at the sudden rush of joy. Everything seemed to be working out just right. He loved it so much. This wasn't the whole cheesy 'make-out with me' ending that most romance novels ended in. But Cartman enjoyed it. Everything was just… falling in place! He felt his accomplishments finally work. He looked up to face the smaller boy, but Kyle began to turn and walk away, but stopped, glancing over at his shoulder back at Cartman, a sweet smile woven on his face. "I had my own little secret too, Eric."

**Sooo how was it!? :D Was it good? Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you guys did enjoy it :3 Well, thank you for all the positive feedback and reviews/faves! Love it so much and thank you guys once again! I will continue on with "The Untold Story of Eric Cartman" as soon as I can :)**

**Once more, thank you guys :)**


End file.
